


Sea Foam

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Lynn and Jivika finally talk to each other





	Sea Foam

Lynn sighed. They were bored and they had a few hours to kill until they had class. Flori was hanging out with Damian and Duke at Wayne Manor and Annika was training with Bats. And then Ari had school.

They could call Jason but they didn't want to do that. They needed time away from him. He was too much of a reminder of their miscarriage. 

A knock interrupted their thoughts. Who the fuck was that? No one they knew knocked on their door. Everyone just kind of walked in. 

Lynn answered it with a pocket knife behind their back. Can't be too careful in this city afterall a knock on the door and land you in a wheelchair for the rest of your life.

Speaking of wheelchairs, Jivika Chabra was the the one at the door. She was Flori's newest friend. Lynn didn't know much about her. Indian. Had one leg. Flori totally had a crush on her. Lives with her dad. And that was all Lynn knew.

Lynn carefully put the knife back into their pocket.

“Is Flori here?” She asked.

“No. They're with two of their friends, Damian and Duke. They should be back later. Why? Gonna ask them on a date?” Lynn smirked. 

Jivika blushed. “No. I was going to invite them to a dance performance of mine next week.” 

“Okay. Do you have phone? You could text them?” Lynn said. That is if Flori hasn't broken their phone yet.

“They have a phone?” 

“Yeah. Let me find a piece of paper and a pen and I'll give it to you. Do you want to come in? This might take a bit.” Between their laptop and phone they didn't even need paper for classes so it was a rare thing in their apartment.

Well except for all the stolen cash they had hidden around but that was for emergencies.

And as for something to write with… they might have a pen in their purse.

“Uh sure.” Jivika rolled in as Lynn began to look for a piece of paper. 

“So you live upstairs?” Lynn asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Flori told me it's just you and your dad.” 

“It is.” Jivika sounded a little defensive.

“I'm not gonna pry. Life be like that sometimes.” Lynn shrugged as they found an old receipt in a drawer. This would work.

“Okay. So it's just you and Flori?” 

“Yup although my door is always opened to others. Well, others that I like.” Lynn said.

“Huh. Is that a good idea? I mean this is Gotham afterall.” 

“That's why though. Gotham is full of people who need help.” 

“That's true. You know out of all the Rogue Crew, you're the oddest. You seem to be more of a thief than a hero.” 

Lynn laughed. “Flori told you or something? They must really like you. I live by the phrase, ‘you don't have to be a good guy to be a hero.’ It's a good saying even though it's from a webcomic. Also I've given up on stealing for the most part. No more robberies at least. Pick pocketing isn't that bad.” 

Despite the circumstances of that decision, Jason had already agreed to help Lynn with bills and college so they could stop robbing places. When Lynn told him he didn't have to, he still insisted then just kind of implied that he was gonna use Bruce’s credit card to pay for their shit. Lynn wasn't gonna just argued against that. They were just glad they wouldn't have to worry about those things and could look for a more stable job.

“No. I figured it out. Not many half Atlanteans with purple hair are running around Gotham.” 

Yeah that was always a dead give away but no one really cared and they couldn't really prove it thanks to Oracle 2.0 aka Ari aka one of Lynn's favorite people to be honest.

“You a theorist or something? I’m starting to like you kiddo.” 

“No. I go by Ghost in coutume. I dress in white and gold.” 

Lynn froze. “So you've kicked my ass a few times. Nice. You're much better at hiding your identity then me or Flori. Annika is good at it too. You should join us on patrol someday. It'll be fun.” 

“You're odd.” 

“Bingo.” Lynn held up a pen and wrote down Flori's number.

“And you're not listening.” 

“I heard you. And I know. The kid tends to forget they had a phone or they break it but like they always keep the same number.” 

Jivika frowned as Lynn handed her the number.

“What's wrong?” Lynn asked. 

“I lied. I have Flori's number… I just needed to get away from my apartment.” 

Lynn frowned and lowered themselves to Jivika's eye level. “Are you safe? Do you need help?”

“I don't know but no. My dad… I think he's an assassin.” Jivika said.

“Damn. Shit dude, that's rough. You can chill here whenever. The spare key is in a hole behind the four on the door. So you can come even if the place is empty.” Lynn said.

“...Thanks. Sorry for kicking your ass so much.” 

“Don't be sorry, my ex once shot me. Of course that was before we dated but still.” 

Jivika just stared at Lynn. “You really are odd.” 

“Get use to it, kiddo.” Lynn smirked.


End file.
